La fleur du hasard
by Jude Lust
Summary: Il a beaucoup plu, ces derniers temps. Le ciel larmoie sans arrêt, déverse sa tristesse sur cette ville maussade, et mon humeur n'en est que plus morose. Quelqu'un me rentre dedans. Elle porte une large fleur rouge, dont je tombe malheureusement amoureux.


**Hello!**

**J'ai l'inspiration qui bloque en ce moment, mais alors qu'une envie brusque me prend de publier quelque chose, ce soir, je jette mon dévolu sur un petit truc de rien du tout que j'avais tapé il y a un bout de temps.**

**C'est un peu n'importe quoi, et comme d'habitude, c'est court, mais genre je galère vraiment avec la longueur. Je sais pas pourquoi mais ça marche pas avec mon style, désolée. Dans l'espoir que ça vous plaise quand même!**

_**Jude the crank**_

Il fait vraiment froid.

Il a plu i peine cinq minutes, et neigé il y a quelques heures. Le temps est lourdement glacial par ce mois de décembre, et même avec cinq couches de vêtements, le visage fourré dans mon écharpe épaisse jusqu'au nez et mes mains déjà gantées dans les poches de mon manteau, je frissonne à chaque brise qui me fouette le front et m'ébouriffe les cheveux.

Moi, je suis habitué à la chaleur, le froid, non merci ça ne me réussit franchement pas...

Je m'arrête brusquement en levant la tête vers le ciel assombri de nuages grisâtres, rendant cette ville encore plus maussade qu'elle ne l'est déjà. La rareté des passants dans les rues ne fait qu'accentuer cet air glauque et sinistre. Les rues sont étroites, longues et tortueuses. Les immeubles culminent, menaçants, étouffants.

Les pas qui claquent sur le pavé, derrière moi, se stoppent également.  
>Quelqu'un me rentre dedans par derrière. Un bruit de chute bref se fait entendre.<p>

Je me retourne, et trouve une jeune femme, qui doit avoir la trentaine, parterre, un panier de fruits divers renversé près d'elle.

Je me penche et l'aide à se relever en lui tenant le coude et la main, lui servant ainsi d'appui.

Elle porte une longue jupe nacrée, un haut rouge pastel, et un manteau tabac ouvert par-dessus le tout. Un bonnet beige lui recouvre la tête, mais ses boucles rondes cascadent quand même sur son manteau. Un grand châle blanc cassé en laine tient ses épaules au chaud.

Elle n'est pas très longue de taille, elle m'arrive au menton. Elle ne sourcille même pas devant mes yeux gris effrayants, refroidissants, et se contente de me fixer avec ses prunelles chocolat, enrobées d'une douceur peu commune. Sa clavicule paraît si fragile qu'il me semble qu'elle se briserait à la moindre étreinte.

- Désolé de vous avoir fait tomber, je suis confus, je m'excuse.

Elle réajuste ses cheveux, époussette sa tenue et m'adresse un sourire doux.

- Ce n'est pas grave, ne vous inquiétez pas.

Je m'agenouille parterre pour arranger les fruits éparpillés sur le sol puis les remettre dans le panier, et elle s'accroupit près de moi et m'aide silencieusement. Ses longs cheveux blonds ondulent et caressent ses mollets, et je remarque alors la grande fleur rouge, comme son haut, qui s'y trouve.

La Demoiselle au Panier a de nombreuses tâches de rousseur parsemant ses pommettes et son nez droit, ainsi qu'un visage rond. Ça lui donne un air adolescent et niais, mais son regard est si posé et maternel qu'on s'en détourne rapidement. Elle me rappelle quelqu'un, mais je n'arrive pas à mettre la main dessus, et ça m'agace et m'intrigue à la fois. De plus, j'ai la drôle d'impression de l'avoir déjà croisée quelque part.  
>Mais où...?<p>

Ses gestes sont lents, tendres. Je suis sûr qu'elle a remarqué les tatouages encrés dans la peau de mon poignet dénudé -et encore heureux que j'ai mains et bras couverts à cause du froid- pourtant elle ne fait aucune réflexion à ce sujet, et je lui en suis presque reconnaissant.

En général, les gens dans cet hameau perdu ne se gênent pas pour réagir plus ou moins négativement.  
>Surtout plus.<br>Critiques haineuses, exclamations de répulsion et regards dégoûtés...je ne les compte plus, à force.  
>Là où je suis né, les autres se fichaient pas mal de ce que je fais de mon corps, en général. Au contraire, dans les quartiers mal famés, les extravagances de ce genre sont plutôt recommandées, et grandement appréciées.<p>

Je lui remets le panier entre les mains, et m'incline en m'excusant à nouveau.

Elle me sourit, encore, de ce sourire bienveillant et rassurant, et se retourne pour rejoindre son chez-elle. Les talons bas de ses ballerines marron se remettent à résonner sur le pavé, dans un rythme régulier et de plus en plus lointain.

Et moi, comme un imbécile heureux, je suis debout au beau milieu du trottoir trempé, sous un ciel prêt à se délester de sa lourde charge à n'importe quel instant, à regarder cette jeune femme disparaître au détour d'une rue, le cœur battant la chamade et un petit sourire niais étirant mes lèvres.

Quand j'y repense...Ace cueille toujours une fleur rouge au passage, quand on traîne ensemble.

Et, le cœur battant la chamade, je me rends compte que moi, Trafalgar Law, étudiant peu avenant en chirurgie, suis tombé amoureux de la mère de mon meilleur ami.

**Reviews? :3**

**Je doute à faire une suite, n'espérez cependant rien!**


End file.
